


I Just Called To Say I Love You.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Because you always should.
Kudos: 3





	I Just Called To Say I Love You.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too but that's enough."

"I thought you wanted me to say it?"

"Yeah. There's no need to impersonate Abby though."

They both chuckle remembering the enthusiastic exuberance of their dear friend.

"We've shared so much."

"Not sure we'd have survived the Gibbs' years without each other."

"You had my six."

"Like you've always had mine."

For a moment all that can be heard over the phone line is their breathing as both are caught up in their memories.

"You were right."

"I was?"

"I did need to say it back."

"Say _what_ back?"

'That I love you."

"That was weeks ago. You were sitting by Abby's bedside. We didn't know if she'd wake up, what damage there might be if she did. We were worried. I probably was sharper with you than I should have been."

"No, you were right. We need to tell our loved ones how we feel as often as we can because..."

"You don't know when suddenly you might not be able to."

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too probie Tim. 'Night."

"Good night."

The End.


End file.
